Fan:Epsilon's Revenge
Write the text of your article here! As they flew past the canyons and valleys, the kids got ready for the battle at the Third Station. They readied their D-Tectors and thought about strategies for every possible attack. But Michael was the most stern, thinking about Christine. Emma saw this, and asked in a concerned tone,” Michael, are you sure you want to do this?” “She’s right,” Koichi said just as kindly,” Who knows… what’s happened to her.” “I’m alright,” Michael said, clenching his fist as he said,” I promised I’d lead you guys, and that’s a promise I intend on keeping.” “I’m with you Michael,” Dorumon said as Koji said,” I’m sure they’ll have the place heavily guarded.” “Then we’ll go,” Renamon said bravely,” The other partners and I’ll stop any guards while you find Christine.” “Are you sure?” Sarah asked as Gaomon replied,” We’ll be fine ma’am. You just worry about Miss Adelaide.” “Then the only question is when we fight!” Takuya said as Michael sighed. He pointed to the horizon and said sadly,” About five minutes.” In the distance, three sharp spikes broke over the mountains. Soon these turned to five, then ten, and soon a massive castle was jutting through the surface. It was the classic medieval castle, with high walls, decorative gargoyles, and towers. But Michael took one look and knew Epsilon was in the highest tower. He was so certain, he could feel Epsilon’s gaze from this far away. They all looked closer and saw an army of Phantomon guarding the Station. Michael took one look and saw the only way in, a giant staircase leading right into the castle. Decorated by ornate lamps and shimmering tiles, he ordered,” Okay, everyone now!” “Right!” they said together as their digimon turned to their Ultimate levels. As the original six landed on the staircase, Michael watched the digimon fight. But Emma stopped, asking LoaderLiomon,“ Will you be okay without me?“ “Without a doubt!“ he said as he drilled through several Phantomon. Michael watched Chirinmon and MachGaogamon tearing through the army with pride, then yelled to everyone else,” C’mon!” They ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. The battle above them raged as they ran undetected past the gate. Inside it was a garden, covered in wonderful walkways and lush grass and colorful Dahlias. But Michael ran past everything, barging through the door and inside. It was just as grand inside with a three storied main room. Pillars lined the way as ornate tapestries and chandeliers hung from above. Michael then treaded over the red carpet, over more stairs until he climbed the winding staircase to the top tower. The climb felt endless, but he finally reached the top. It was an open room, circular with pillars between each wall. Close to the wall, a ring was heightened for effect and was carved with elaborate flowers and Doves. Each wall was bare except for a tapestry with a Seraphim-like symbol on it. Below this, it would be written in Latin,” For a Better Future”. Bellow those were small computers, with the biggest parallel to the door, below a stained glass window of Epsilon. It was mostly purple and red and portrayed him as a giant blue eye, spreading red lightning over the Digital World. But underneath this, Christine stood, her head down as Michael yelled,” Christine!” But she lifted her head, revealing blue eyes and a sinister smile. As she became wrapped in darkness, he cried out,” You’re not Christine!” A black kimono replaced her Earth clothes. Underneath, she wore baggy white pants as the kimono separated around her waist, forming a dress-like silhouette. Her hair now drooped, like it was wet, but it floated, parting near the end. With a dark purple bow wrapped around a second red cloth around her waist, she was pure evil, and the opposite of Christine. “That’s right, I’m not Christine,” She said with a sinister giggle, almost like Lilithmon only darker,” And don’t ever make that mistake again.” “Michael, get away from her!” Dorumon shouted as she continued with more laughs,” Foolish digimon. No sentient being would listen to a false life.” Michael glared at her as she continued,” Why do such things exist? Why does false life without a heart exist?” “Digimon do have hearts!” Zoe yelled as Epsilon shouted,” Know your place! This conversation is for higher beings.” “Don’t talk to my friends that way,” Michael said calmly as Epsilon continued,” So foolish. A thing such as friendship won’t advance you in this reality. Only malice and hatred has that potential.” “Foolish-?” he said as she went,” Oh yes, I forgot. You humans are illogical beings. I’ll be sure to fix that when I take rule.” “Enough,” Michael said angrily,” Christine, I know you’re in there! You can break free! Don’t let him do this!” “Christine is dead,” Epsilon went as he said,” And it was so perfect too. Shall I tell you of her demise?” “No, you shut up!” Michael yelled and begged as she went,” Come now Michael. Surely an intelligent individual like you understands how natural death is? Hmm?” “There’s nothing natural about taking her from me!” he cried as she changed the subject and continued,” She was cold and her heart was dead. There was screaming all the time, and by the time it was done her tears had dried and those cries silenced.” “Stop it!’ Dorumon shouted as she went,” Then I made my way into her warm body. How it felt so good freezing it from within! First I took her nerves so she could not struggle, then her mind was lost. But I finally forced her heart out into oblivion!” “Shut up!” Michael cried as she laughed and said,” This body is so perfect! Lean and agile, with strength drawn from her sadness. And a psychological weapon as well. How intoxicating!” “No-No more!” Michael said as she continued,” But my rise is incomplete. Much like the chapel needs a cornerstone, I too shall need sacrifices to begin my ascent to godhood!” “If you even try hurting our friends,” Mei said as she continued,” Oh Mei Lynn. You’ve always been so tough, so bold. But I assure you I won’t try. I shall succeed!” She grabbed a whip from the darkness, ready to strike. They stared at the shining metal of a chain, decorated with thorns and sharp edges. As it’s first crack came, they all braced for the worst. But crack after smack came and no one fell. Instead Michael shielded them. He cried as his back bled through his shirt. Epsilon refused to give up, striking again and again, over two dozen times in a minute. When Michael finally fell, Emma and Dorumon caught him as Epsilon laughed and said,” With this mortals blood I shall open the way and both worlds will be connected! Then I’ll aim for the center of this universe, the Central Core! As you insects bleed before me, I shall grow eternal! Digimon will be wiped clean as my Enlightenment breaks over humanity like a ocean wave!” She laughed her loudest before Sarah threw a broken stone at her and yelled,” Like heck we’d let that happen!” “Fine then,” she said happily as her smile grew more and more twisted,” Show me this power of friendship. Reveal to me this friendship and answer me this: Is love really enough to take down a god!?” With anger, Agunimon ran to her first. In a head on attach, he punched at Epsilon. But just before he hit her, she curled around his attack. Like a snake, Epsilon slithered behind him and grabbed his neck. As Takuya struggled, she cried maniacally,” That’s right, squirm! It makes me fell so alive!” Once she got bored with Takuya, she threw him to Koji, who was getting ready to ram her. They both fell on each other before slamming into the wall. But then JagerLowemon came. She slid under him as he punched, kicking him in the air. Before he could fall, she caught him with her whip and tossed him away like trash. Zephyrmon came to her next. Her Plasma Palms collided with Epsilon’s fists, both blocking and hitting until She tried blowing Epsilon away. She just laughed and said,” This is boring, how about a riddle!” She kicked Zoe away as she yelled,” What’s lowly and foolish and getting on my nerves!?” Epsilon literally blew Zoe away before she yelled,” You stupid Digi-Destined!” MetalKabuterimon was aiming the Electron Cannon at her. Once she noticed this, she wrapped her whip around his head. Sprinting over to him, she readied a punch and yelled,” I don’t think so!” Her fist landed right in the barrel. A massive cloud of smoke erupted as J.P. was thrown back, blowing a hole in the wall as she blew the smoke off her unaffected hand. Tommy then went at her. Epsilon just dodged every Arrowhead, gliding past them with ease. Once they were gone, she whipped the Avalanche Axes away before she curled the chain around Korikakumon’s neck. As he grasped it, his hands the only thing between his jugular and her whip, she laughed and said,” I always wanted a pet! Let’s start with some tricks!” She flicked her wrist, forcing Tommy on all fours as she yelled,” Beg!” Next she curled the whip, turning him into the wall as she yelled,” Roll…over!” As the dust settled, she floated over to him and said cheerfully yet with an extremely creepy voice, like deranged five year old,” Bad pet. You made a mess! Time for your punishment!” She picked him up, putting Tommy back on his feet as she kicked him back down. But Takuya went back for her. As BurningGreymon, he unleashed a wave of flames as he yelled,” Wildfire Tsunami!” She just put her nose in the air and said,” Another boring attack? Too easy.’ Epsilon just put his hand out to the fires, absorbing it into his hand as everyone came rushing to him. As they gave their battle cries, he yelled with Christine’s voice,” This is how a real attack looks like! Empty Tsunami!” It was just like the Wildfire Tsunami, only the flames were purple and made of darkness. She laughed as it hit them all, forcing them back down as Emma yelled,” No!” Just when it seemed Epsilon had won, a familiar shadow came from the door. Epsilon glared as Renamon stood powerfully, ready to fight. But Epsilon just laughed and said in a happy voice,” How did I know we’d be fighting Renamon?” “You’ll pay for what you’ve done to Christine!” she yelled as they charged at each other. In one rapid sweep, Renamon carried all the original six away as she ran to Epsilon. Epsilon ran too as they collided. The force was so great, large cracks started forming in the center of the room, tearing the tower apart. Their attacks were too fast to be seen. It was the two locked in hand to hand combat. But when they both punched, it sent the two back. As Epsilon shot the whip like a bullet, Renamon blocked with a massive diamond, forcing forward like a bullet. The two were so strong, it ended with the diamond shattering and the whip curling back. “I expected as much from you,” Epsilon said as Renamon replied,” That’s because Christine expects as much from me. You may have taken her body, but I can still feel her presence inside me! Giving me the strength I need!” Renamon unleashed her biggest Diamond Storm, aimed right at Epsilon. She dodged the first several stones before destroying the rest with her whip. They were locked, neither able to advance until Epsilon found an opening. Dodging the diamonds, she shot the whip at Renamon. She fell as Epsilon laughed, crying,” I did it! I defeated Renamon!” As she kept whipping Renamon, laughing as she resisted each swipe, Epsilon cried,” Do you feel it!? Can you feel my godly wrath!? Now is the time I take seat! Now…I become Epsilon!” “There a downside to that,” Michael said from behind her. He stood under the window, in front of the main computer. She gasped as the code,” Melody” flashed on the screen. Michael held his finger over the enter key as he yelled,” We may feel your godly wrath, but you’ll feel the digimon’s light!” Before she could whip them, he pressed the key. As light shot up from the cracks Epsilon created. She wailed ads the light grew stronger and stronger. Before they could truly save Christine, she burst through the window, flying away as more continent were sealed. Even through the clouds, they saw the Auroras glow as the Phantomon too vanished. The girls ran to them, only to see Emma using the crystal to heal Renamon. Everyone else was healed too, perfectly fine as if the battle never happened. Sarah sighed as she saw Michael sitting sadly in front of the computer. His head was down as she asked,” Michael, are you okay?” “I…” he said sadly at first, but then cheerfully said,” …I felt Christine. And for the first time in awhile. Epsilon may be controlling her, but the real Christine’s definitely in there!” “And we’ll do anything to get her back!” Beth said as she knelt over Koichi. Mei stood up too, smiling with the determined look in her eyes as she said,” Epsilon’s gonna pay for this. Nobody beats up Koji but me!” “I know we’ll make a miracle happen,” Zoe said happily as Emma said,” We’ll beat Epsilon with this crystal. I was chosen to deliver the final blow, and I’d accept my fate a thousand times over.” “Then why are we still here?” J.P. said,” Let’s go get her!” “Right,” Michael said, taking his D-Tector as Dorumon said,” You’ll get Christine back Michael. You can do anything.” “Again, do I have to say anything?” Lunamon said embarrassingly. Soon they were flying above the clouds. Blue skies and warm sunshine hit their skin as they covered their eyes, still adjusting to the sudden sunshine. As they flew, Michael looked forward, ready for the new adventures. His quest was even more dangerous than before, but he’d go to the ends of both universes for Christine. With the wind in her hair and the sun on her face, Beth asked,” So where to next!?” “The Desert of Silence,” Michael said with a grin,” It’s the hardest of the stations to get to.” “Why’s that?” Tommy asked as Michael replied,” It’s on a floating city that’s been lost for millennia.” “So how do we find something nobody knows is?” Takuya asked as Mei said,” And don’t go all Fortune Cookie and say ‘we have get lost to find something that can’t be found’.” “Actually, we just use the D-Tectors,” he said, using the compass feature to point to the Desert. “And where is this desert?” Sarah asked as he said,” In the middle of the Wind Continent. Cool breezes from the sea make the coast look like a forest, but further in the wind looses that cool seawater and creates a desert.” “Ugh,” Beth said sadly,” We’re not walking again, are we?” “I don’t see a reason to ma’am,” MachGaogamon said as Michael told her,” We’ve got plenty of flying digimon, so we can just fly to the Station.” “Then one last thing,” Beth asked seriously at first, but then started blushing and asked,” Where’s the next bathroom!?” “You’re kidding?” MachGaogamon asked worriedly as Michael said,” C’mon Beth.” “It was a long battle and I didn’t have to go then!” “It’d going to be a long journey,” Renamon said, embarrassed as they flew by, leaving the Dark Continent behind them. With newfound strength and their friendship stronger than ever, they awaited the new battles set before